


The Cure

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hulk - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confrontation, Gen, Intervention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Bruce starts experimenting on himself, trying to cure himself again. Later, everyone, specifically Tony, confronts him about it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Stanner - Relationship, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, science boyfriends - Relationship, science bros - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Cure

Tony couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something different about his science bro.

From fighting Avenger-level threats to doing experiments in their (really Tony’s but he calls it their) lab, Bruce was normally a tank in both activities. 

However, recently, something had changed. 

Being his best friend and science bro, and well, Tony Stark, the genius billionaire was the first to notice that his buddy had been acting weird—well, weirder than usual. 

During missions, whenever there was a code green, sometimes the Other Guy never showed. And on days when he did, he didn’t appear to be his angry, smash-loving self. Eventually, it came to the point where Tony didn’t even need to perform the lullaby anymore. Hulk would just change back into Bruce as soon as the fight ended, which Tony noted was extremely unusual, since the big guy usually loved to smash for hours after battles.

And soon it wasn’t just Tony who noticed. Eventually, as time went on, Natasha began remarking about how the socially awkward scientist never seemed to leave the lab anymore. 

Later, on multiple occasions, Thor tried engaging him in conversations to see how he was doing whenever he saw the probably sleep-deprived scientist out of the lab. The doctor just nodded numbly and replied “Yeah,” to whatever Thor would say and would then promptly return back to his newfound home that was the lab.

Whenever Tony would ask what the recluse was working on, the other man would simply mutter, “Just a personal project,” and would not answer any further questions, much to Tony’s annoyance. 

One morning in the kitchen, even Steve and Clint watched in shock as the scientist drained what seemed to be a whole gallon of black coffee down his throat before he immediately retreated back to his cave.

“Geez. Leave some for the rest of us, why don’t’cha.” The archer grumbled grumpily as he poured a now empty pot of coffee in his cup.

Steve’s baby blue eyes followed the reclusive scientist, watching carefully as the other man almost seemed to stumble back into his new home. “Something’s not right.”

“You’re darn right. He drank all the damn coffee!”

Steve gave him a look. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Normally, this sort of behavior was to be expected from him, since he was Bruce Banner, after all.

However, as weeks and eventually months passed, it came to the point where it was rare to see the scientist anywhere outside the lab. 

Until one day, Tony decided to investigate. 

“Jarvis, show me what Bruce is doing in the lab.”

“Of course, sir,” the AI obliged, causing a video to pop up in front of the mechanic. 

There on the virtual screen, tinkering with some chemicals was Bruce. He appeared to be deep in concentration as he poured a vial of a dark red substance into another.

“Jarvis, zoom in on what he’s holding.”

As the video zoomed in on the vial, Tony could make out a few letters on the label: CU. Or was it CO? For a man who boasts about having 7 PHD’s, Bruce had very sloppy handwriting.

Tony paused the video and squinted his eyes hard, trying to read the words on the vial while muttering something about glasses. 

Suddenly, he gasped.


End file.
